The New Girl A League of Legends story
by Kawaii Gumdrop
Summary: Morette, a new character, wants to join an already 5-person team. Will she get in? This is my first story!


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Ahri, Lux, and Miss Fortune were chatting next to the door of Ezreal's house, while Ezreal and Garen were watching memes upstairs, when Ahri's sharp ears heard a knock on the door. She held up a finger and walked over to the door, swaying her hips fashionably in her usual style. She turned the doorknob, swinging it open to see a tall, skinny girl with maroon hair and a black gown. The strange girl smiled at Ahri, revealing her white fangs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "W-who are you?" Ahri questioned the girl, catching the attention of her friends. Lux and Sarah jogged up to the door to join Ahri and peeked through the extra space./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "My name's Morette, Morette Battilia. I'm here to join your team." She explained. Her voice was deep and calm, and she almost sounded like she was singing. She talked slowly, but seemed confident of what she was saying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Before Ahri could speak, Lux interrupted. "Sorry, Morette, but we already have five people. We can't accept any more." Lux began to close the door shut, but Morette's eyes flashed a bright pink and flames started bolting up from her fingertips . Large black and red bat wings spread from being hidden behind her back. The other girls' eyes widened and their mouths dropped to the floor, but Lux was so stunned she didn't have enough time to close the door before Morette zoomed into the living room at lightning speed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Get out of here!" Miss Fortune shouted, readying her large guns, prepared to shoot. Morette raised her arms making an "X" shape, which swirled into a translucent red shield. Morette hissed at Miss Fortune and lowered her shield./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Don't you dare. I come in peace, but I was sent to join your team. Either we have a 6-person team, or you get rid of someone." Morette snapped. She paced around the room like a military instructor. Lux frowned, Sarah raised her fists, and Ahri took a step forward./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "How about we get rid of YOU?" Ahri asked, her face turning red./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Morette shook her head and laid a smirk on her pale face. She snapped her fingers, and her eyes turned pink again. The girls still didn't fully process Morette's power, with her bright pink warning sign right in front of them. Ahri's eyes turned pink as well after staring right at Morette's eyes. Flames burst out of her pupils, and Ahri fell back and lay there, motionless./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Okay, now I'm on your team!" Morette squealed, excited. "I…am on your team, r-right?" She then asked in a shy voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Sarah let out a grunt, while Lux stood there shocked. Morette spun around and squealed again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Great!" She said and ran to the door and opened it. "I'll be off now!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Lux and Sarah stood there, dumbfounded, as Ahri started to sit up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Nngghh…what happened? W-where is the Morette girl?" the other girls turned around, and their faces turned white./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Um…you've been uhhhh…replaced…" Lux said sadly./span/p 


End file.
